


Ne beszéljünk róla

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Erotic, Femslash, Multi, One-Shot, Slash, Threesome, widowfrostiron
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: Tony és Loki már régóta házasok, szóval az isten számára nem könnyű ajándékot választani kedves számára, hiszen mit adsz annak, akinek mindene megvan? Pláne, sok év házasság után? Aztán eszébe jut, hogy talán mégis van valami, amire szerelme már nagyon régóta vágyik, ám végül nem kaphatta meg. Így hát összeszövetkezik Natashával, legjobb barátnőjével, és legfőbb cinkosával, hogy egy felejthetetlen éjszakában részesíthessék Tonyt...Elővigyázatosságra intek mindenkit, aki nem kedveli a hármas akciókat, vagy a három szereplő bármilyen párosítását - akkor ez a fic sajnos nem nekik való. Mindemellett a 18+-ot tessék komolyan venni, tényleg az. De ha mindez nem riaszt vissza... Akkor jó olvasást. ;)





	Ne beszéljünk róla

Az isten csak egyre feszültebbé vált, ahogyan teltek a napok, hiszen kedvese születésnapja rohamosan közeledett, az ajándékával pedig még mindig nem volt készen. Pedig legalább ötször nekifutott a nagy feladatnak, azonban egyszer sem járt sikerrel, mert minden egyes alkalommal gombóc nőtt a torkában, és alig sikerült megszólalnia. Már nem is emlékezett igazán, mégis hogy a fenébe jutott az eszébe ekkora baromság, mert hogy jelen állás szerint inkább tűnt annak, mintsem egy értelmes, működőképes ötletnek. Ráadásul, ha ezt a kört letudta, akkor már csak ki kell bírnia, hogy a vérnyomása napokig valahol kétszáz felett táncoljon, aztán ha megejtették a bulit, vár rá még egy meccs, ezúttal Anthonyval, aki egészen biztosan elsőre nem fogadja majd túl jól a dolgot, pedig még azon a nyamvadt bakancslistáján is tétel!

Először akkor fordult meg a fejében a gondolat, mikor hetekkel ezelőtt alaposabban megfigyelte, hogyan viszonyul egymáshoz a férje és a legjobb barátnője. Nem kellett atomfizikusnak lennie ahhoz, hogy lássa, egy bizonyos, ártatlan pontig Anthony lazán flörtölget Nataliával, aztán amint erre a kém rátesz egy lapáttal, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy elijessze a zsenit, az azonnal abba is hagyja a műveletet, és fülét-farkát behúzva elsomfordál. Persze ez a határvonal, amit Stark tudat alatt húzott meg, és épp ugyanilyen szinten, ösztönösen nem is lép át, még csak a közelében sem volt semmi veszélyesnek, sőt. Lokit pedig egyáltalán nem zavarta, hiszen már évek óta házasok voltak, tudta, hogy Tony szereti őt, és ha eszébe jutna, már csak a tőle való félelem miatt sem vetemedne megcsalásra. Szóval, információszerzés szempontjából további megfigyeléseket folytatott, majd egy szépítkezős délutánon rá is kérdezett Natashánál, hogy van-e valamilyen múltjuk a zsenivel, mert ezt gyanította. Romanoff válaszul csak gyöngyözően felnevetett, ezzel teljesen összezavarva az istent.

– Ugyan, királylány, csak nem féltékeny vagy? – pillantott rá.  
– Ha az lennék, akármennyire szeretlek, nem élnél – eresztett el egy épp csak fenyegető félmosolyt az isten.  
– Hát akkor miért kérdezel ilyesmit? Tony furán viselkedik?  
– Te is a környezetében – felelte nyugodtan, miközben a körmei kilakkozására koncentrált. A vörös hajú összehúzott szemöldökkel bámult rá, míg Loki végre fel nem pillantott.  
– Egyáltalán nem értem, hogy miről beszélsz – felelte óvatosan.  
– Nyugodj már meg, Tasha – nevetett.  
– Nem igazán megy, amikor tudom, milyen gyilkos kis ribanc vagy, és az a gyanúm, hogy elkapott a féltékenység.  
– Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok az, csak kíváncsi. Volt valaha köztetek valami vagy nem?

Nat halkan felsóhajtott, mintha nem igazán fűlne a foga a dologhoz, ebből pedig az asgardi azt szűrte le, hogy a válasznak igennek kell lennie, hiszen mi másért volna ilyen kényelmetlen a téma számára?  
– Nem, nem volt, bár a kedves férjed szerette volna, hogy legyen. Jó, ezen egyáltalán nem csodálkozom, amilyen akkoriban volt...  
– Miért nem volt? – tette fel a következő zavarba ejtő kérdését az isten, épp csak túllendülve a saját döbbenetén.  
– Atyaég, Loki, minden rendben, nem vagy lázas? Nincs meleged? – tapasztotta a tenyerét a férfi homlokára az Özvegy, mert semmi más épkézláb magyarázata nem volt arra, miért kérdezget tőle ilyeneket a legjobb barátja.  
– Natalia, kérlek. Csak válaszolj, oké? Miért ne érdeklődhetnék?  
– Mert te nem az az ember vagy, aki csak úgy kérdezősködik.  
– Csak tudni akarom, miért viselkedtek úgy egymással, ahogy, ugyanis tőle akkor sem tudnám meg, ha megkínoznám.  
– Mert mégis hogyan viselkedünk mi egymással? – szaladt fel fél szemöldöke a kémnek.

– Flörtölgettek. Anthony tudja, hol a határ, és úgy tűnik, te is, mert amint kezdene veszélyessé válni a helyzet, azonnal ráijesztesz, hogy hagyja abba. Bár imponáló, hogy ennyire féltek tőlem, amennyiben nincsenek emögött komolyabb szándékok, addig számomra tökéletesen rendben van.  
– Biztosan jól vagy? Újságírókat akarsz azért belezni, mert ránézek a férjedre, én meg halálosan nyugodtan flörtölgessek csak vele? Elgurult a gyógyszered, vagy úgy megdugott, hogy azt sem tudod, merre vagy arccal előre?  
– Nem tartalak vetélytársnak, már meg ne haragudj – horkant fel.  
– Jelentéktelen, szőke pipiket meg igen? Te rosszul vagy összerakva.  
– Nézd, mindenki számára vannak olyan személyek, akikhez valamilyen fura indokból kifolyólag vonzódik, és inkább csak kíváncsiság az egész, mintsem valódi vágy. Na, te ilyen vagy Anthonynak, ő pedig neked. Ó, és ne mondd nekem, hogy nem így van, mert én nem szoktam tévedni!  
Natasha csak csendben bámult rá, arca érzelemmentes maszkká keményedett, tekintetéből semmit sem tudott kiolvasni.  
– Miért nem feküdtetek le végül? Gondolom, nem azért, mert te mondjuk ne lettél volna benne – folytatta a vallatást az isten.  
– Mert haldoklott, hülyeségeket csinált, és egyszerűen csak... nem volt alkalom, se idő. Ha akkor nem issza le magát a sárga földig, ma már nem lennénk olyan kíváncsiak, mint ahogy azt kiválóan megállapítottad – sóhajtotta.  
– Hmm...  
– Téged ez tényleg... nem zavar?  
– Amíg nem történik semmi, nem.  
– Barátok vagyunk, épp úgy, mint te meg én, ez az egész pedig egyáltalán nem olyan komoly, hogy megérje azt a sok mindent, amivel járna. Egyéjszakásnak rendben lenne a dolog, de mivel ő már gyűrűzött madár, nekem meg jobb dolog is van a legjobb barátom házasságának elcseszésénél... - vont vállat.

Ekkor még nem gondolt semmi különösre, mindössze foglalkoztatta az egész kimondatlan dolog, ami a férje és a legjobb barátnője között érzékelhetően ott rezgett. Aztán néhány nappal később sem ment ki a fejéből a beszélgetés, és szépen, lassan körvonalazódni kezdett benne, mi lenne a lehető legtökéletesebb ajándék kedvese ötvenedik születésnapjára. Ettől fogva pedig neki is látott a terep előkészítésének, azonban sokkal gyávábbnak bizonyult, mint azt valaha is gondolta volna magáról. Bátorságát azzal sem tudta serkenteni, hogy a határidő vészesen közeledett, mígnem végre eljött a megfelelő pillanat, hogy Nattel is megtárgyalja a dolgot – mert hogy rajta állt, vagy bukott az egész. Az összes Bosszúálló, beleértve a férjét is, leugrottak az egyik közeli hamburgerezőbe csapatépítés címszó alatt, de persze mindannyian tudták, hogy tivornyába fog fordulni az egész, úgyhogy ők ketten inkább otthon maradtak, és megtartottak a szokásos, hétvégi csajos napjukat. Az Özvegy persze nem is sejtette, mi vár rá, mikor könnyelműen azt mondta, inkább ezt most kihagyná...

– Szóval, hogy állsz a szülinapi bulival? Gondolom, kivételesen azért maradtál, mert szükséged van a segítségemre – érdeklődött a nő. – Apropó, nem tesz jót, ha sokat stresszelsz, nézd meg, kirügyeztél, mint a fák tavasszal.  
– A buli már meg van szervezve – sóhajtotta az isten. – Minden fasza.  
– Nem úgy tűnsz, mint akinek nem adódott semmilyen gondja a lebonyolítással... - forgatta a szemét.  
– Ebben tökéletesen igazad van, viszont nem a buli, az ajándék okozott fejtörést – vágott bele végül a témába.  
– Na, tényleg, nem is mondtad még, hogy mit vettél neki.  
– Órát.  
– Órát, komolyan? Van annyi órája, mint a szemét! Az egy dolog, hogy ő azt hiszi, szükséges, de nem kell minden egye öltözékéhez egy passzoló óra. De várj, mi okozott ebben akkora fejtörést?  
– Nem ez okozott... Figyelj csak, emlékszel, amiről legutóbb beszéltünk?  
– Aha... - bólintott bizonytalanul.  
– Van... egy ötletem, de gyanítom, hogy nem fog tetszeni.  
– Ugye te most viccelsz?! – hördült fel a nő. - Hahó, mi van veled? Ha válni akarsz, akkor add be a papírokat, ha meg gyilkolni, hát mit tudom én, menj, és irts erdőket, vagy valami!  
– Ah, de miért nem? – biggyesztette le az ajkát.  
– Loki, komolyan? Azt akarod, hogy keféljek a férjeddel, csak mert... Miért is?  
– Kíváncsiságból.  
– Te jó ég, te nagyon elszálltál! Nem, nem, és nem! – ismételgette hisztérikusan. Loki meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy életében nem látta még ennyire zaklatottnak az Özvegyet, pedig egy pár éve már legjobb barátok voltak.  
– De... Miért mondasz rögtön nemet? Meg sem hallgattál!

– Azért, mert ismerlek, és képzeld, nem akarok meghalni, oké?  
– Ugyan már, tényleg ennyire prűd vagy?  
– Neked tutira elmentek otthonról – horkant fel.  
– Egyáltalán nem.  
– Tisztában vagy vele, hogyha még én igent is mondok, akkor ő nem fog? Totál ki fog borulni, és csak az kell az ő szívének, hogy kétszáz felett táncikáljon a vérnyomása.  
– A halandó problémát majd megoldom, még egy kis idő... De nem ez a lényeg! – ült a nő ölébe izgatottan.  
– Hallgatlak – sóhajtotta belenyugodva a vörös hajú. Ha az asgardi egyszer a fejébe vesz valamit, szinte lehetetlen attól eltéríteni. – Viszont, mondhatsz bármit, én akkor sem fogok beleegyezni.  
– Akkor sem, ha nem egyedül leszel vele? – vigyorgott, majd bármiféle megerőltetés nélkül nővé változott, mutatóujjával pedig végigsimított a kém álla vonalán.  
– Megnyugtató, hogy legalább nem megőrültél, hanem csak hármasban akarod csinálni – felelte elsötétülő tekintettel Nat.

Az isten természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Natalia éppúgy két térfélre játszik, ahogyan ő vagy Anthony, meg hogy a barátságtól függetlenül azért szívesen gerincre vágná. Nem hibáztatta érte, a különös vonzalom épp úgy kölcsönös volt, mint a zsenivel.  
– Na, most már igent mondasz? – dorombolta az isten.  
– Akármilyen jó csaj vagy, drága, nem vállalom – fogta meg a lábait, majd nemes egyszerűséggel arrébb pakolta őket, és kimászott alóla.  
– Miért nem? – sietett makacsul utána. A konyhában találta meg a nőt, amint feles poharak és vodka után kutakodott.  
– Csábító, tényleg, te alakváltó vagy, ha akarod, Tonyt is átváltoztathatod csajjá – erről hallottunk már -, ami szintén túl jól hangzik, de nem számolsz azzal a kis bökkenővel, hogy ti rohadt szerelmesek vagytok, és egymáson kívül nem sok mindent láttok. Nem fogok „ajándék" címszó alatt gyertyát tartani. Amúgy is, nem sokaknak sikerült már sokkolnia, de gratulálok, neked igen – magyarázta, miközben töltött egy pohárral magának, majd mondandójának befejeztével le is húzta. Aztán még egyet.  
– Áááá, szóval igazából nem sok érv tartja már az elhatározásod, és hamarosan igent fogsz mondani – sétált mögé vigyorogva, majd a vörös tincsekkel kezdett el játszani.  
– Meg sem próbálsz tiltakozni.  
– Ez hülyeség, elő sem álltam volna egy ilyen ajánlattal, hogyha nem tudnánk kezelni a helyzetet.  
– Ó, szóval még én érezzem magam megtisztelve – horkant fel.  
– Kééérlek! És akkor nem kell neki külön ajándékot venned.  
– Te jó ég, te tényleg nem vagy komplett. Gondolom, ha ennyire körülményes vagy, nem akarod, hogy a többiek tudják. Szerintem nem lenne furcsa az egész? Semmi ajándék, aztán romantikusan, hármasban elvonulunk...?  
– Ugyan, megoldok mindent, még Anthony is beleegyezik majd, mert tudom, ez a következő ellenérved.  
– Szerintem jó volna, ha tudnád, hol kell feladni. Én nem a férjed vagyok, akit csak úgy be tudsz fűzni...  
– Nem, tényleg nem, de csak egy éjszakáról van szó – fordította magával szemben a nőt, majd olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy hűvös lehelete csiklandozta az Özvegy arcát.  
– Miért nem fogadsz fel valami prostit? Nem volna egyszerűbb?  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem. Szóval, mit mondasz? Egyet fizetsz, kettőt vihetsz – mosolyodott el.  
– Édes istenem, hogy meg fogom én ezt bánni! – szegezte tekintetét az ég felé.  
– Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm. Imádlak – nyomott egy futó csókot a kém ajkára, majd azonnal elindult az emelet felé.  
– Hé! – szólt utána Natalia, mire megtorpant, és visszafordult. – De akkor több ilyet kérek, világos? Tőled is – vigyorgott rá.

Loki csak mímelt ártatlansággal pislogott felé, vállat vont, majd rohant tovább. Gondjainak, melyek a vállát nyomták, legalább a felé pihekönnyűvé vált, a másik fele pedig még nem ért haza, és mit sem sejtett a pikáns meglepetésről, amellyel immár ketten készültek számára. Persze, számított rá, hogy végül is, nem lesz olyan nehéz meggyőznie Natet, hiszen épp úgy akarta, mint ő, vagy Tony, még ha a zseni ezt szerette volna titokban tartani.

Elképesztően izgatott lett, az első dolog az volt, hogy megfelelő öltözéket találjon magának aznap estére, lehetőleg mindkét variációra, hiszen még egyáltalán nem döntötte el, hogy nőként vagy férfiként akar megjelenni. Az utóbbi bizonyult a könnyebb feladatnak, hiszen a szokásos ébenszín öltöny, fekete inggel, mellénnyel, arany mandzsettagombokkal és zöld nyakkendő-zsebkendő párosítással tökéletesen lefedte az elegáns, ámde csábító fogalmát. A női ruhái között turkálva viszont rá kellett döbbennie, hogy egyáltalán nem könnyű szexinek és elegánsnak is lenni, hiszen a férje nem sejthetett semmit, és egy merész ruha azonnal elárulta volna, másrészt, a bátyja biztosan azzal a lendülettel zavarta volna vissza, amint megpillantja a kedvenc öccsét egy szál sliccelt kisfeketében, kivillanó combfixben és magassarkúban parádézni. A kompromisszumok végett tehát egy közepesen kurvás, ámde meglehetősen elegáns, épp csak térd fölé érő, testhez simuló ruhát sikerült választania, amely felfedte ugyan a vállait és mellkasát, hála a vékony pántoknak, ám dekoltázsát nagyrészt elrejtette. Ezután pedig tényleg semmi más dolga nem akadt, mintsem némileg elégedetten várni néhány napot.

Stark már kezdte azt hinni, hogy valami baj van, hiszen szerelme állandóan csak rohangált, szervezkedett, mikor pedig végre beesett az ágyba, vagy szinte azonnal aludt, vagy ingerülten elküldte a fenébe, mikor közeledni próbált. Persze, a háttérben véletlenül sem az állt, hogy haragudott volna Tonyra, mindössze túlságosan frusztrálta, vajon hogyan fog reagálni. A hűvös viselkedés egészen a születésnapja reggeléig megmaradt, akkor ugyanis kávéval és ágyba reggelivel ébresztette a még szundikáló férfit, na meg egy rakat gyengéd csókkal, és a zseni legnagyobb döbbenetére egyáltalán nem tiltakozott egy kis reggeli hancúrozás ellen.

Tony persze semmit sem sejtett, a két nő ugyanis – Loki ugyanis végül emellett döntött, és már az ezt megelőző napokban is ebben az alakjában volt – ügyesen szervezkedett a háta mögött, még a buliról sem tudott, pedig gondolhatta volna. Szóval, őszintén ledöbbent, mikor a kedvenc istenét a fésülködőasztal előtt találta, azonban nem sokáig csodálkozhatott, mert amint meglátta műhelyből érkező férjét, azonnal elzavarta zuhanyozni, mikor pedig egy fél óra múlva visszatért, úgy tűnt, ő már készen van, de mielőtt rákérdezhetett volna, mégis mire ez a nagy kiöltözés, rámutatott a kirakott öltönyre, aztán elsietett, a fene sem tudja hová.

Ezután már csak Jarvis értesítette udvariasan, hogy lent várja őt a nappaliban, Starknak pedig lehetett volna annyira esze, hogy tudja, mégis meglepetésként érte, mikor barátai egy hatalmas torta társaságában, „Boldog születésnapot!" kiabálva köszöntötték. Persze Loki azonnal odasietett hozzá, össze-vissza csókolgatta, és azt hitte, emiatt idegeskedett annyit, de továbbra is feszültnek tűnt, szóval nem értette, mi történik, de nem is igen akart ezzel foglalkozni, csak letudni a bulit, ami lehetetlenül hosszúra nyúlt, és kedvese combjai közé temetkezni.

Tizenegy körül aztán végre kifáradt a társaság, különféle pozíciókban folytak el a fotelokban és a kanapén, ugyanis a töménytelen mennyiségű alkohol megtette a hatását – főleg Bartonnál és Thornál, akik egy-egy kanapét befoglalva hortyogtak valami lehetetlen, kicsavart pózban. Ekkor Loki elköszönt a többiektől, majd belé karolt, és felvezette a szobájukba. Szegény Tony, csak erre várt az este egy jelentős részében, és azonnal neki is esett volna kedvenc istenének, de az az ajkaira tette a mutatóujját, és eltolta magától.

– Mi a baj? – értetlenkedett.  
– Van még egy meglepetésem – mosolyodott el titokzatosan.  
– Aha, és ezt... Nem lehetne közben...?  
– Nem, mert az nagyon fura lenne – kuncogott, miközben hátrálni kezdett, egészen az ajtóig, ott megállt, kezét a kilincsen tartva.  
– Hát öhm... Figyelek...?  
– Tudod, régóta feltűnt már, hogy Natasha számodra afféle plátói idol, amit tökéletesen meg tudok érteni, de mindig is csodálkoztam, hogy sosem történt köztetek semmi. Aztán beszéltem vele, és azt mondta, hogy igazából csak idő nem volt a kíváncsiságotok kiéléséhez... Mert igazából ez csak kíváncsiság, és amíg semmi komolyabb, addig engem nem zavar. Szóval, arra gondoltam, hogyha már amúgy is bakancslistás elem számodra... Talán megoldhatnánk ezt a dolgot – vigyorgott az isten, míg a zseni csak sokkos állapotban pislogott felé.  
– Ugye nem azt mondtad, amit hallottam? Ugye rosszul értem?!  
– Hát, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy mégis...  
– Loki... Loki, nézd, édes vagy, de ez nem fog menni, érted? – sétált oda hozzá azonnal, majd a tenyerébe vette az arcát.  
– Már miért ne menne? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
– Mert... Nem. Csak nem. Egyáltalán, hogy jutott ilyesmi eszedbe? Nem, biztos, hogy nem fogok lefeküdni Natashával, akkor sem, ha macskák hullanak az égből!  
– Ah, te is félreértesz engem! Azért én sem vagyok ám totál hülye, nem megyek sehová.  
Az újabb sokkhullám megdermesztette a férfit, és egészen az agyáig hatolt, mert gondolkodni sem nagyon tudott tőle.

– Komolyan? Komolyan, Loki? Hármasban akarod, Nattel? És erre mégis hogyan sikerült őt rávenned?  
– Hát, talán ő épp olyan kíváncsi, mint te, vagy én – vont vállat.  
– Nem. Én ebbe nem megyek bele. Bocs, Nat, bárhol is vagy, mert tudom, hogy hallasz, de nem.  
– Nincs itt. Még – felelte az isten.  
– Te totál megkergültél, Loki! Nem foglak megcsalni, a kedvedért sem, és mondj bármit, ez...  
– De hát, épp ez a lényege! Nem megcsalás, mert én is részt veszek a dologban.  
– Eddig soha, még csak meg sem fordult a fejemben ilyesmi, úgy tűnt, a tiédben sem, úgyhogy halálosan nyugodt voltam ezzel kapcsolatban, de most pánikolok, remélem, látod.  
– Ugyan, mégis mitől félsz? – húzta gyengéden közelebb magához a nyakkendőjénél fogva.  
– Te tényleg lehetetlen vagy. Komolyan ezt akarod? Hármasban?  
– Tudom, hogy boldoggá tenne téged. Így pedig mindkettőnk számára elfogadható és élvezetes lehet – susogta, miközben ajkai a zseniét súrolták.  
– Elképesztő vagy – suttogta beletörődő mosollyal Tony.  
– Akkor rendben van?  
– Tudod, sokszor hálát adok az égnek, hogy ilyen párom van, de most úgy érzem, többször kellene – vigyorgott.  
– Látod, tudtam én, hogy tetszeni fog – nyomott futó csókot a szájára. – Most elmegyek érte, te pedig próbáld az agyadba vésni, hogy osztozkodunk – magyarázta, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és eltűnt mögötte.

Tonyn izgalom lett úrrá, nem mintha ez lett volna az első alkalma hármasban, egyszerűen kissé hihetetlennek tűnt számára a gondolat, hogy a nő, aki iránt egyfajta különös rajongással van, és a szerelme együtt, egy helyen, meztelenül... Ismerve Natashát, egymás szájától csak lélegzetvételnyi pillanatokra elszakadva... Nem sok ideje maradt a fantáziálgatásra, mert hamarosan nyílt az ajtó, Loki magabiztosan, és végre a lehető legnagyobb nyugalommal lépett be, őt pedig Romanoff követte, akit nem is látott egész este, habár biztosan ott volt.

A nő, amint megpillantotta az addigra ingre vetkőzött férfit, ami alól felsejlett napbarnított bőre és izmos mellkasa, hála a legfelső két, kioldott gombnak, halványan elmosolyodott. Ő maga mélyen dekoltált, obszidiánszín ruhát viselt, ami rásimult karcsú alakjára, a rövid, két helyen is csak zsinórok összetartotta szoknya pedig felfedte harisnyába burkolt, fehér combjait. A feltaláló egy pillanatra rajta felejtette a tekintetét, mint ahogy eközben a kém is szégyentelenül végigmérte tetőtől talpig, pedig biztos volt benne, már régen leszokott erről.

– Helló, Tony. Nem tűnsz túl feszültnek – sétált közelebb hozzá, ám biztonságos távolságban lecövekelt, megvárta, míg a zseni odaért, mivel időközben ő is elindult, hogy üdvözölhesse az oroszt, habár ezúttal kifejezetten idegennek és ijesztőnek tűnt ez az apró gesztus.  
– Csak a látszat – sóhajtotta a mandzsettagombjaival szenvedve, amik kivételesen nem bújtak ki olyan könnyedén a lyukból, mint máskor. Talán csak a halványan remegő ujjai tették, talán Natasha közelsége hatott rá így.  
– Ugyan, úgy tudom, nem ez az első – nevetett a vörös hajú kissé idegesen, majd a zseni segítségére sietett, és gyakorlottan kiszabadította az arany gombokat.  
– Kissé... Meglepett a dolog – nézett végre a nő szemébe.  
– Ugyan, nálam jobban senkit nem lephetett meg – horkant fel.  
Erre a férfi válasza csak egy grimasz volt, de azonnal megnyugodott, amint megérezte az isten kezét a vállán. Háborgó szíve rögtön normális ritmust vett fel, pattanásig feszült idegei pedig kisimultak. Nincsen semmi baj, ez csak egy kis fűszer. Ráadásul még milyen fűszer! Örök életében emlékezni fog erre az estére, mikor szerelmével és rajongása tárgyával bújt ágyba.  
– Komolyan, csalódott vagyok. Kerülgetitek itt egymást, meg engem is, mint a forró kását – adott hangot elégedetlenkedésének az asgardi.

Tony észre sem vette, hogy csak riadtan bámulnak egymás szemébe a nővel, egészen addig a pillanatig, míg Loki szavai hallatán az Özvegy el nem kapta a tekintetét. A fekete hajú felsóhajtott, aztán barátnője és legfőbb cinkosa elé sétált, majd maga felé fordította az arcát, és megcsókolta. Stark ismét csak sóbálvánnyá merevedett, meglepte, mennyire izgató, amit lát. A két tökéletes női test, amint egymáshoz simul, az egyre hevesebb csókcsata... Ha az isten nem kapja el, és nem rántja magukkal, valószínűleg egész éjjel állt volna az ajtóban, és csak bámulta volna őket. Aztán megérezte Loki ismerős, puha ajkait a sajátjain, megnyugtatóan olvadtak össze, keze biztonságot nyújtva pihent előbb a bicepszén, majd szépen, lassan a mellkasára kúszott. Alig volt több az egész néhány, borzasztóan rövid pillanatnál, majd már a nyakán járták a csodás ajkak, mire lehunyta a szemét, hamarosan pedig újabb puha száj csatlakozott, ám a másik oldalon – Natasha. Rohamosan kezdte nem zavarni a dolog, nemsokára pedig ellazult a két nő társaságában, és nem érdekelte, éppen melyikük keze hol jár, ugyanis az ingjét az ügyes kis kacsók már teljesen szétnyitották, és éppen a mellkasát, illetve a hasát fedezték fel, amiket később forró, nedves csókokkal borítottak be.

– Kapcsolj zenét, Jarv – suttogta rekedten, mire lágy zene kezdett el áradni a szobában elrejtett hangszórókból.

Ujjai puha tincsekbe gabalyodtak, amint keze a két tarkóra siklott, pillái elnehezültek, fejét hátra hajtotta, és csak csukott szemmel élvezte a hasát csiklandozó forró leheletet és az apró, finom érintéseket. Hamarosan az övcsatja koppant valahol a padlón, ezt pedig további ruhadarabok követték a tompa puffanások alapján, mire végre kinyitotta a szemét, hogy gyönyörködhessen a látványban. Loki felpillantott, rávigyorgott, aztán nemes egyszerűséggel letépte a nadrágjáról a gombot, a két nő pedig közös erővel küzdötte le róla a ruhadarabot, a boxerével egyetemben. Tony halkan felnevetett hevességük láttán, ami pillanatokon belül nyögéssé alakult át, mikor két nyelvet érzett meg a férfiasságán, melyek egészen lentről indultak, majd a csúcsán összetalálkoztak, mire a két lány heves csókolózásba kezdett. A feltaláló elégedetlen felmordulását csillapítva ezúttal a kezeik fogták közre erekcióját, s fájdalmas lüktetését enyhíteni igyekeztek, mikor lassan mozgatni kezdték. A zseni felnyögött, mélyen, torokhangon, frusztráltan lökött egyet a csípőjével, az édes kínzás elébe menve, majd gyengéd erővel elszakította Lokit a vörös hajútól, és felhúzta magához, hogy megízlelhesse duzzadt, vörös ajkait. Natasha eközben a lábai közé térdelt, szájába vette kemény férfiasságát, először csak a hegyét, lassan egyre többet, s többet befogadva, egészen tövig, amivel Tony tüdejében rekesztette a levegőt. Az isten halkan, gyöngyözően, mint a pezsgő, felkacagott, aztán ő is leereszkedett, hamarosan pedig cseréltek az orosszal, aki kínzó lassúsággal kúszott fel, hogy aztán, mint a kobra, váratlanul csapjon le a férfi szomjazó ajkaira.

A zseni egészen rövid időn belül teljesen eszét vesztette, már alig várta, hogy valamelyik, bármelyik lányt maga alá gyűrje, éppen ezért az éjjeliszekrénye felé kezdett el kapálózni, azonban, mintha Nat olvasott volna a gondolataiban, a fene sem tudja, honnan, előhúzott egy csomag óvszert, amit Loki kikapott a kezéből, mielőtt átnyújthatta volna neki, a fogai közé vette, kibontotta, aztán türelmetlenül a farkára görgette. Romanoff a csípőjére ült, ringatózott egy kicsit, előre-hátra, még jobban feltüzelve a férfit, ám mikor fordított volna a helyzetükön, a matrachoz szorította, esélyt sem adva neki, majd az oldala mellé térdelt, ezáltal széttárta a combjait, majd hagyta, hogy Tony belé hatoljon, ám egy pillanatig sem engedte kicsúszni az irányítást a keze közül, keményen, feszített tempóban lovagolta meg. A fekete hajú a hátához simult, lehunyt szemekkel, dorombolva masszírozta a kém kebleit, néha kezei lejjebb vándoroltak, és a csípőjébe vagy a bordáiba mart hegyes körmeivel, amivel csak tovább szította a lángokat Nataliában. Ügyes nyelvével, hűvös csókjaival és finom harapásaival beborította a vállát és a nyakát, teste a másik nőjéhez simult, csípőik szinte egybe olvadtak, a zseni alig tudta megkülönböztetni a nyögéseiket. A kém kegyetlen tempót diktált, s csak úgy sugárzott belőle az erő és a dominancia, azonban kedvese hamarosan figyelmet követelt magának, Nat pedig a világ összes kincséért sem mondott volna nemet egy istennek, szóval leszállt róla, és a másik nő kényeztetésébe kezdett. Persze hamar kiderült, hogy a szituáció továbbra sem Loki vágyai szerint alakul, úgyhogy maga alá gyűrte a halandót, s a combjai közé temetkezett, csípőjét csábítóan Tony felé emelve, aki természetesen kapott az alkalmon, rámarkolt a medencéjére, kemény, hogy egyhelyben tarthassa, majd belé hatolt, s éppen olyan feszített tempót diktált, mint előtte az Özvegy.

Egy idő után már egyikük számára sem volt tiszta, hogy kivel és mit csinál éppen, vörös köd ereszkedett rájuk, amely minden érzéküket használhatatlanná tette, gondolataikat ösztönszintre redukálta, ráadásul Loki előszeretettel váltogatott az alakjai között, egyszer pedig Tonyt is nővé tette. Az első orgazmus az oroszt Stark alatt érte, aki addigra már nem engedett a dominanciájából, szóval hiába próbálta Nat vagy a mágus maga alá gyűrni, elérte, hogy végül mindketten alatta kössenek ki; az istent épp olyan lázas tempóban ujjazta, mint ahogyan Natashában mozgott, aki combjai szorításával próbálta tompítani a zseni hevességét, végül azonban karmait a férfi hátába mélyesztve élvezett el. A következő körben ismét ő került alulra, Loki legfelülre, közéjük pedig Tony szorult, akinek a mozdulatait az asgardi lökései tették koordinálatlanná. Hangos nyögéseiket épp csak tompította az időközben felhangosodó zene, s egészen addig űzték a gyönyört, míg mind a hárman mozdulni sem bírtak a kimerültségtől.

A reggel összebújva érték hármójukat, Tony középen, bal oldalán az Özvegy, jobbján az addigra ismét női alakban lévő Loki. A férfi ébredt fel legelőször, majd miután meglátta az órát, azonnal ébresztgetni kezdte a másik a két lányt, mivel igencsak elaludtak, és ugyan arra mindig volt kifogásuk, hogy az istennel miért alszanak el, de hogy Natasha mit keres velük egy ágyban... Romanoff a fáradtság bármiféle jele nélkül bújt ki a takarók alól, majd kezdett neki öltözködni, habár a feltaláló a szemén alig látott ki, az asgardi pedig nyűgösen fordult át a másik oldalára, aztán félálomban közölte, hogy hagyják őt békén. Jobb híján Tony is kiszenvedte magát az ágyból, majd hanyagul magára dobta a köntösét, és csak figyelte, ahogyan az Özvegy öltözködik. Aztán csak álltak egymással szemben, mikor elkészült, végül elmosolyodott, majd  csókot nyomott az arcára.

– Jó voltál – nevetett zavartan.  
– Őszinte leszek, összefolyik minden, de gyanítom, szintén – vakargatta a tarkóját a férfi.  
– Nem csodálom, totál bevadultál. Bár, nekem sem tiszta minden részlet.  
– Na, és vele mi a helyzet? – pillantott Loki irányába.  
– Ó, hát őt nem kell megdicsérni, úgyis tudja. Azt viszont nem ártana tisztáznunk, hogy egyéni akciókról ne is álmodj, világos? Házas vagy, kurvára nem csalhatod csak úgy meg a férjed.  
– Nyugodj meg, eszembe nem jutott volna – forgatta a szemét.  
– Helyes, mert ez csak kíváncsiság volt. Meg szülinapi ajándék, de az végül is mellékes...  
– Azért elég király ajándék volt – vigyorgott önelégülten a zseni.  
– Lokinak köszönd, magamtól ilyen meg sem fordult volna a fejemben.  
– Remélem, azért neked is sikerül kezelni a helyzetet, mert ma reggel már harmadjára figyelmeztetsz, hogy legyek jó fiú, pedig még csak tíz perce vagy ébren. De nem kell aggódnod, vérprofi vagyok, ez csak szex volt, jól éreztük magunkat, semmi több.  
– Maradjon is így, egyszeri és megismételhetetlen. Apropó, ezt elviszem szuvenírnek – vette fel Tony ingjét, ami csak néhány centire hevert tőle a földön, majd kiszabadította vörös tincseit, aztán rutinos mozdulatokkal összegombolta magán.  
– Nagyszerű, most már a ruháim is lopkodod! Értem én, nem akarod, hogy így lássanak a többiek, de mondjuk Loki ruhatárával jobban járnál.  
– Szuvenír, nagyfiú, szuvenír – vigyorgott rá, majd újabb csókot adott neki, ezúttal a szája szegletébe, aztán sietősen felkapta a cipőit, majd el is tűnt az ajtó mögött.

Tony csak féloldalasan elmosolyodott, mozdulatlanul állt még egy darabig, majd nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy lemenjen a konyhába, mert a koffein iránti, egyre növekvő igénye csak nem akart csillapodni. A folyosón még látta, ahogyan a vörös tincsek eltűnnek a lift ajtaja mögött, majd folytatta útját a nappalin keresztül a konyhába. A többiek még mindig a bútorokon kiterülve aludtak, talán mégsem volt olyan későn, mint gondolta, szóval a lehető legcsendesebben próbált készíteni egy csészével az életető nedűből. Miközben várta, hogy lefőjön a kávé, halvány vigyor kúszott az ajkaira; ennél jobb születésnapi ajándékot sosem kapott még.

– Hát te meg mit vigyorogsz? – szólalt meg a semmiből Barton, aki ki tudja, már mióta állt mellette a pultnál, és figyelte őt.  
– Á, semmit – felelte somolyogva, elvette az elkészült italt, majd anélkül, hogy bármi mást mondott volna, elindult vissza a hálószobájukba.

 


End file.
